Monitoring a subject can be a difficult task that may involve the interpretation of multiple data. Further, many different people may disagree on the proper conclusion based on the data. For instance, one interpretation of the data may suggest that the values are not typical, but are not abnormal either, whereas a second interpretation may suggest that an abnormal condition does exist. Further, one group may feel that a particular situation may be identified based on one set of data, whereas another group might identify the same situation using different data, or giving different weight to the different portions of the data. A monitoring system that would allow multiple interpretations to be made would be preferable. A monitoring system that displays each of the multiple interpretations to a user would be more preferable.
Also, a group of people writing one set of rules may be known as experts in one field, but may not be as experienced in another. Further, different groups may have different philosophies for treating patients, thus, given the same data, different groups may suggest different treatment options. Also, one group's interpretation may be better suited to subjects with one set of characteristics, while another group's interpretation is better suited to a subject with a different set of characteristics (for instance children v. the elderly, etc). A monitoring system that allows different interpretations to be used in different situations would be preferable.
Additionally, proper identification of an abnormal condition can sometimes involve the values of one set of data in comparison to values of another set of data. These data must often be obtained from different sensors which may be monitoring the same characteristic using a different technique, or which may be monitoring a different, but related, characteristic. Any single interpretation of the data would preferably be able to use data acquired from multiple sensors such that some of the more complex relationships may be identified.
While most clinicians possess sufficient training and experience to adequately interpret a plurality of variables, it places considerable effort and time constraints on the medical staff. Additionally, interpretation of the complex plurality of variables is often difficult. Further, some conditions are extremely rare and may not be known to every clinician, especially if the extremely rare condition is outside of their specialty. While a clinician can look up the condition and understand it on his own, emergency situations tend not to afford a clinician that opportunity. A system that could aid a clinician's interpretation of monitoring data would be preferable.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.